Nie tak łatwo, nie tak szybko ODC1
Uwagi od autora Witajcie kochani w mojej nowej serii, będzie się ona rzadziej pojawiać bo za tydzień lub dwa pojawi się druga seria, która będzie kontynuacją Neutralnych. To nie ma praktycznie związku z poprzednią serią ale będą nawiązania. Napiszcie jak wyszło czy mam coś poprawić. Więc tyle Fabuła Kolejny statek odlatywał zostawiając za sobą jasną krótkotrwałą smugę, która zniknęła tak szybko jak się pojawiła. Mój cel i praca była prosta; przejrzeć planetę pod kolonizację, pozbyć się problemów w kolonizacji ewentualnie poprosić o pomoc, lecz mi raczej tego nie wypada jako twardy, wytrwały i zdeterminowany kwarc, uznali by mnie tylko za osobę po prostu samolubną. Ta misja, którą mi powierzono nie należała do łatwiejszych, kandydat na kolonię był bowiem planetą pustynną na której przecież roi się od mieszkańców i zagrożeń czyhających na mnie. Na planecie nastąpiła noc więc postanowiłam, że zacznę swoją robotę w dzień, kiedy słońce będzie rozjaśni swoim blaskiem część planety, którą będę eksplorować. Położyłam się więc na jeszcze gorącym piasku i spojrzałam na gwiazdy albo raczej jasne kolonie w większości należące do mojej diament. Miałam ochotę zasnąć ale taki żołnierz jak ja nie śpi i zorientowałam się wtedy, że wszyscy za dużo ode mnie oczekują, tylko dla tego jestem własnością potężnego diamentu z przed ery I i oczywiście ulubione stereotypowe myślenie, które mówi; każdy kolor świadczy o charakterze a moim kolorem jest kolor nocy, kolor ciemności kojarzony częsty źle; kolor czarny, skoro znacie mój kolor może bym się przedstawiła jestem Morion…. I mam służyć w kolejnej kolonizacji. Piasek powoli zaczął stygnąć a ja dalej rozmyślałam jak najszybciej wykonać misję i wrócić uradowana na HomeWorld bo tam pewnie czekały by mnie inne misje i o niebo, przepraszam o trzy nieba ciekawsze ale przecież z diamentami się nie dyskutuje jeszcze zostanie rozbita. Mimo wielu prób powstrzymania się od snu, zasnęłam i spałam dość długo bo w chwili przebudzenia, czułam słońce gorąca czerwoną gwiazdę świecącą bardzo wysoko… Zaraz jest południe… Muszę się brać do pracy! Gdy wstałam gorący piasek poparzył me stopy (a miałam na nich buty tak dla pewności) ale wytrzymałam i musiałam się przyzwyczaić ponieważ to logiczne, żeby znaleźć zagrożenie trzeba go szukać, a szukanie zagrożenia to chodzenie (bądź bieganie) po planecie i zaglądanie w różne miejsca i zdawanie raportów. Nawet perła z całkowitym defektem by to zrozumiała. Gdy po długim staniu i znoszeniu gorąca ruszyłam i biegłam nie widząc noc, co by mogli przeszkodzić w kolonizacji co robiło się nudne, więc usiadłam i poczekałam aż wreszcie słońce zajdzie, zachód okazał się być taki jak każdy zachód, czyli nudny (nie wiem co tak zachwyca wszystkich) co najwyżej przypomniało mi to jak długo spałam i nie wykonywałam swej roboty. Teraz nadchodzi druga noc, tym razem postaram się nie zasnąć, będę liczyć gwiazdy, chociaż i tak odpuszczę przy trzeciej, więc może postaram się coś w ogóle zrobić. Patrząc już w ciemne niebo zauważyłam smugę, mniejszą niż tą po statku, był to Morganit. Nie widziałam, że przesłali mi tu nadzorców, albo to po prostu zdrajca co uciekł od Diamentów. Od kiedy Różowa władczyni próbowała skolonizować Ziemię, roi się od tego robactwa, które sądzi, że tu jest źle i nie ma tu w ogóle wolności. Col jest trochę bez sensu bo chwilę temu zasnelam na służbie i słyszałam plotki, że pewien „defektywny” cyrkon urządził imprezę w czasie jej badań w laboratorium. Myśląc o pracy, zastanawiałam się co z tą planetą jest nie tak, nie ma na niej żadnego większego życia, czyli zagrożenia dla kolonizacji. A no tak nikt mnie przecież nie lubi. Nic mijała a ja zbierałam myśli, lecz równo że wschodem słońca wiatr zaczął wiać, prawdopodobnie z południa i z czasem się nasilał. Już wiem co jest zagrożeniem dla kolonizacji, lecz nie mam na to wpływu. Gdy żywioł się uspokoił i czekałam aż żwir i piach opadną, lecz one wisiały w powietrzu, co mnie zachwyciło ale jednocześnie zaniepokoiło bo nigdy takiego czegoś nie doświadczyłam. Po kilku minutach piach ruszył i stworzyła się burza piaskowa, przez którą nic nie było widać nagle poczułam ostrze, które przebiło mą pierś, przez co zniszczono mą fizyczną formę.Nastąpił czas zregenerowania się, i me „ciało” zaczęło znowu istnieć. Znajdowałam się w pomieszczeniu, co było dla mnie dziwne bo nic takiego nie widziałam przeszukiwając to miejsce. Zauważyłam też, że większość rzeczy zostało mi odebranych. W kącie leżały moje rękawiczki, szal oraz gogle, które rzadko zakładałam na oczy a trzymałam je na głowie lecz mój komunikator i buty (w których byłam wyższa od innych) zniknęły. Pomieszczenie było zamknięte wielkimi złotymi drzwiami, po nie długiej chwili otworzyły się one a w nich stanął trochę wyższy ode mnie klejnot. Nie mogłam dostrzec jego twarzy była ona bowiem zpowita cieniem kaptura, który klejnot miał na głowie. Bardzo się bałam, lecz postanowiłam się odezwać do postaci jako pierwsza. -hej! Zaczęłam -nie przybyłam to ze złym zamiarem. Tylko sprawdzam czy planeta nadaje się na kolonię Tajemniczy klejnot nic się nie odzywał, jednak po dość długim czasie jego płacz się odsunął pokazując kamień jej miejscem mostka. Jej ręce wyszły z pod płaszcza poprawiając kaptur na głowie, przez co ujrzałam jej twarz, była ona drobna, lecz najbardziej moja uwagę przykuły jej puste oczy. Po czym tylko zadała pytanie -kolonie? Nie wiedziałam co mówić, czy potwierdzić? A może nie wie co to kolonia. Chociaż dostrzegłam na jej szyi naszyjnik z rąbem. -ale to miejsce to pustynia Przerwała mi myślenie. -ale Lapisy się tym zajmą, to nieźli pracownicy -Lapisy? Teraz to się jej boję, może być starsza ode mnie może z początków HomeWorldu. Może od jej czasów bardzo dużo się zmieniło, jak na razie snułam kolejną teorię. Postanowiłam uspokoić mieszkankę tej planety, więc zaczęłam się do niej odzywać, chociaż nie lubię kontaktów z innymi. Przede wszystkim nieznajomymi. -nazywam się Morion Faseta M4T8, jestem żołnierzem i czasami nadzorcą. A ty? Nieznajoma wyglądała jakby bała się mnie lecz po chwili się odważyła do mnie przemówić -jestem Róża Pustyni…. Faseta S93F…. Pomagałam częściowo w terraformacji Czyli wlasnie dowiedziałam się, że należała ona do HomeWorld. Nie mogłam tak stać i się zastanawiać, więc palnęłam pytanie -to jak się tu wzięłaś? Róża popatrzyła w ziemię, wydawała drążenie jakby zaraz miała się rozpłakać -Róże pustynne powoli zastępowali Lapisami więc uciekłam przed rozbiciem…. Tyko nie zabieraj mnie z powrotem, bo tam już mnie namierzą. Było mi żal biednej Róży, więc wstałam i położyłam rękę na jej ramieniu -nie boj się, na cię przemycę w miejsce wiekami już wyczerpane przez HomeWorld. Po tych słowach wyraz twarzy naszej pustynnej piękności gwałtownie się zmienił Postacie Morion Róża Pustyni Morganit (prawdopodobnie ona) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Kreatywność MarySP Kategoria:Nie tak łatwo, nie tak szybko